Life, Love & Death
by GoInOneDirection
Summary: Elena Gilbert's parents died 4 years ago shes finally recovering to go live with her Aunt Susie and her brother Jermy and little sister Margret, one very strange day at school she meets two handsome strangers. some bloody violence and cursing.
1. Damon

Elena's p.o.v

i woke up to a loud noise i threw on my robe and ran downstairs.

i looked and saw Jermey was outside smoking ! I Threw on my clothes and tapped on his shoulder.

''can i help you ?'' he said clearly annoyed

''yes....why are you smoking ?'' i asked

''because....i want to ?'' he said

''you want to....die ?....you want to harm your lungs ? that's cool.....'' i said sarcastically

''just back off'' he said

''Jermey, you think you're so cool....no one want's to be like you'' i said a little to harshly

he walked away as i sighed and walked back in to get my messenger bag, i stuffed my diary in there tightly.

Damon's p.o.v

she look's......like Katherine......

i sighed as i looked down and noticed she was dealing with her druggie brother, i hopped down from the tree i was in then started running off for some blood, but then something stopped me i listened to thier conversation.

''can i help you ?'' the boy asked as she tapped on his shoulder

''yes....why are you smoking ?'' the girl said to him as she puffed another one

''because....i want to ?'' he said as if it was not really that hard to figure out

''you want to....die ?....you want to harm your lungs ? that's cool.......'' the girl said sarcasitally

''just back off'' the boy said as he pushed pass her a little, she stopped him

''Jermey, you think you're so cool....no one want's to be like you'' so his name's Jermey....ooh Harsh.

she sighed as he walked away and went in her house again she grabbed a brown book and stuffed it in her bag.

i have got to figure out her name i thought as i ran back to m y Ferrari i sighed then drove to the high school- following her- la mia bellezza personale. (A/N It's italian it mean's ''My Personal Beauty'') 


	2. Wow, is an understatment

Elena's P.o.v

I walked into the school, for the first time in 2 years. I looked around for a familar face and found three; Matt, Caroline, and my best friend Bonnie,  
I smiled as they all saw me. Caroline gave me a short smile- way to short, i thought. Matt looked shocked, Bonnie looked ecstatic.

''Elena, !'' Bonnie yelled as she ran up and hugged me

''Hey, Bonnie, how have you been, ?'' I asked

''Honestly, high school is a bitch without you,'' She replied, I laughed softly at Bonnie's humor

''Well, trust me it's gonna kick ass now that you are back, !!!'' She yelled loudly

''Ok, Bonnie, i know you have missed me but..maybe you could..'' I stopped when she had gotten the point

'' Cut it out, ?'' She questioned

''Yep,'' I said as i thought of something.

''How has Matt been, ?'' I asked, Bonnie looked up at me with a look on her face.

''He's.....an emotional wreck,'' She said

''Oh, god, I knew i shouldn't have broken up with him,'' I said

''Elena, you did what you had to do, don't beat yourself up about it,'' She said

''I know, but it was for my happiness i should've thought about his, god i am so selfish,'' I said feeling so gulity

''Elena, listen to me, you are the most selfless person i know,'' She said

''Really, ?'' I questioned

''Of course, oh, god Elena how have you been, ?!'' She asked

''Why did you act like that, ?'' I asked

''Like what, ?'' She questioned

''Like you forgot and you just had to ask that,'' I said

''Elena, your parents.....death,'' She said

''Oh, that, yes i'm ok it's been tough, but it's..better,'' I said

''Ok, good.'' She said

Then we turned around and looked at the front desk and noticed someone's back.

''What a back,'' Bonnie said, i threw her a look

''What, ?'' She asked, i shook my head

Then we heard his voice, it was like a...melody. Then we saw his face; His hair was a dark brown and his eyes were a light blue. He was wearing a leather jacket- a bad boy look.

''Wow'' I said

''Wow, is an understatment,'' Caroline said as she walked behind us

Damon's p.o.v

I heard her whole conversation, and then heard what her name was; Elena Gilbert.

Everything will go exactly as planned. 


	3. Passing notes and Quick glances

Elena's P.o.v

I was still at school; staring at the clock hoping my staring would cause it to move. I looked over my shoulder to see Bonnie holding a note in her hand i reached over and grabbed it hoping the teacher didn't see, i sighed as i read it.

Elena,

Don't look now but the new hottie is staring at you, !

You're best friend for life.

I looked over my shoulder carefully, to find the new guy was staring at me, !

I wrote a note back to Bonnie.

Bonnie's P.o.v

I was getting bored quickly so i looked around and saw the new hottie staring at Elena, so i typed a note. I felt eyes watching me;  
i looked behind me and saw Matt was trying to see what i was writing, he saw and turned to glare at the new guy, who acted as if nothing was going on.

I passed it to Elena and saw her eyes bug out, she passed a note back to me, as i noticed she had looked behind me and looked at the guy.

Bonnie,

Wow, he is super hot, !

Bffe (Best friend for eternity)

This is going to be a great school year, ! 


	4. Sweet Dream or a Beautiful Nightmare ?

Elena's P.o.v

''Elena, be careful'' A Man with green eyes said

''Elena, you really should stay away from me'' a guy standing in the darkness said

Then i heard 5 diffrent people yelling my name

Elena ! one voice yelled

Elena...one voice stretched

Elena, one purred sexily

, one carried

Elena, one said normaly

Then i realized it was a dream and i woke up and saw Susy hovering over the bed.

''Elena, you alright ?'' She asked, as i looked at my clock and realized it was 2:00 in the morning.

''Oh, my gosh, i'm sorry i woke you up'' I said

''It's ok, are you ok ?'' She asked

''Fine, just had a bad dream that's all'' I said

''Alright, let me know if you need anything'' She said as she left my room.

It's going to be a long day.

A/N So who do you think the voices were ? Voice # 3 should be eassssssy, lol. 


	5. Fantasy Become's Reality

Elena's P.o.v

I threw my backpack over my shoulder. The entire day i was thinking about that dream i had this morning.

''Hey, Kid you look tired'' Robert said as he saw the circle's under my eyes.

''I feel tired'' I said as i about fell on Robert. He lifted my elbow's up.

''Thank's'' I said

''Don't mention it'' He said as he went back to eating his scone and drinking his coffee.

''School time'' Susy said as she brushed Margret's short brunette came downstair's-More like tumbled.

''Hey, Robert can you drive me to school ?'' Jeremy asked as Robert gave him a nod and they drove away

''Uhh...Can i have a car ?'' I asked as Susy turned toward's me

''Sure'' She said

'' you know i am seventeen'' I said

''It's uncool to ride with the aunt'' She said

''That's not it i would care less if i am in the 'in crowd' i just need a car'' I said

''Good'' She said

''So we'll pick one out tommrow. Robert work's at the auto stop'' Susy said

''Great'' I said

''Wait tommrow's friday'' I said

''After school of course'' She said

-At school

''Hey'' I said as i walked over to Bonnie

''Hey, Oop's i'm sorry i am late for class''' Bonnie said as she gave me a hug and walked away

I walked toward's class then ran into someone-the new guy. 


	6. Somehow, Someday

Damon's P.o.v

I looked down at who ran into me and smiled. It was her- Elena.

''Oh, sorry'' She said

''It's fine. Are you ok ?'' I asked

''I'm good'' She said

''I'm Damon-Damon Salvatore,'' I said

''Elena Gilbert. It is nice to meet you, Damon'' Elena said as she smiled at me sweetly

''Well Elena, the pleasure is all mine,'' I said as she blushed slightly

We stood there staring at each other for a moment then the bell rang and she looked at her wrist-her watch.

''You have to go ?'' I asked a little dissapointed

''Yes. I am sorry. I'll see you later'' She said as she walked away

''Yes. I can assure you, we will see each other...a lot'' I said to no one in paticlar

Then i promised myself Elena will be mine...somehow, someday. 


	7. I Saw Him First

Elena's P.o.v

I kept thinking about that guy i met yesterday....Damon Salvatore, God he was beautiful.

''Hey, kid'' Robert said as hw walked into my room

''Hey'' I said as i looked at the ground

''I'm guessing there's a boy ?'' Robert asked

''How did you-'' He stopped me

''I have a nineteen year old daughter, she used to come to me with these problem's'' He said

''Wow, i didn't know you had a daughter ?'' I said

''Her name is Julia, Jule's for short.'' He said

''What ever happened to her ?'' I asked

''She's..gone'' He said

''I am sorry'' I said

''How did it happen ?'' I asked

''Animal attack'' He stated

I just nodded he then walked toward's the door to leave.

''Hey, Kid ?'' He asked

''Yeah'' I said

''Be safe'' He said

''Thank's. I will'' I said as i grabbed my bag and headed toward's the door

-Later at school.

''Hey, Elena. What's up ?'' Bonnie asked

''Ok, i ran into this guy yesterday, he is really cute. And his name is Damon and i can't stop thinking about him'' I said as Bonnie just looked at me.

''Ok, wow. Elena i just asked 'what's up' and you tell me all about this hot guy ?'' Bonnie asked as she chuckled

''Yes'' I said

''Well. Tell me more ! Does he go to our school ? What grade is he in ?'' Bonnie asked

''Well...i didn't ask him, but yes he goes to our school'' I said

''Awesome ! So where is this hunk ?'' Bonnie asked just as Damon walked by

''There'' I pointed

Bonnie stared at Damon in awe. As if she never seen a high school student before- correction she hasn't seen a student that hot, my mind told me as i stared to.

''Wow'' I said


	8. Beauty of an Angel, Grace of a duck

Damon's P.o.v

I looked over my shoulder and saw Elena and her friend checking me out. I smiled to myself. Then a blond girl came up to me.

''Hi'' She said

''Hey'' I said

''So your new here ?'' She asked

'It depend's have you seen me around here before, genious' ''Yes'' I said

''Awesome, see ya around'' She said as she walked away shaking her....everything. Wow, i thought. Girl's are so desperate to be with the sexy one.

''Oh, i'm sorry'' A girl said as she ran into me i then realized it was Elena.

''We meet again'' I said

''Is that a good thing, ?'' She said as she smiled

''Depend's'' I said

''I think it is'' She said

''See you in class'' She said as she walked away

''You to'' I said. Wow she is amazing.


	9. The Gilbert's Home

Damon's P.o.v

I was in the cemetary when i heard a pen scratching aganist paper, i looked to see what it was and saw Elena writing in a notebook. I decided i'd have a little fun with her so i snuck up behind her amd grabbed her book out of her hand's.

''Hey ! That's mi-'' She started as she noticed it was me

''Sorry, was this _your's_ ?'' I asked sarcastically and smirked down at her

''Well, it was in my hand's, i was writing in it so i say yes, it is'' She said as i handed it to her

''Thank's for making my blood run cold'' She said as i looked at her

''Great choice of expression'' I said as she just gave me a confused look

''Yeah. So anyway i'll see you at school ?'' She asked

''Yeah. Um, don't mind my asking, but where are you going, ?'' I asked

''My aunt invited the Lockwood's down for dinner'' She said

''Oh, well then bye'' I said as she left already.

Dinner...hum, i may take her up on that offer that she didn't invite me to.

Elena's P.o.v

I ran home and ran upstair's passing Jeremy nearly making him fall over.

''Sorry, Jerm !'' I yelled as he just grunted, i'll take that as an 'It's ok. Sis, i should have moved'

I went into my bedroom and went thruh my closet, i found two dresses. The first was a orange dress with red flowers on it. The other was a baby blue with sequin's in the middle. I picked out the orange one, and then i got dressed and put on make-up.

''Elena, you look great'' Susy said i noticed she was wearing a gold evening gown

''Susy, don't you think that's....over the top ?'' I said as Jenna looked down, as if just now realizing she was wearing that dress.

''Oh Shit !'' She yelled as she ran in her room, i then heard a tap on the door and saw it was Vicki Donavan, my brother's dream girlfriend who is three year's older than him.

''Hey, Jeremy, Elena'' She almost sneered my name. She was bitter because she thought i broke her brother-Matt's heart.

''Hi, Vicki'' I said as she just looked at what i was wearing

''What's up with the outift, ?'' Vicki asked Jeremy

''Oh, Some guest's are coming so they have to look presentable'' Jeremy said. I then looked and saw Jeremy was wearing his normal clothing,t-shirt, jeans, hoodie.

''You look really presentable, Jerm'' I said then i noticed Susy ran back in the living room wearing a. Beige sweater, a white skirt, and a tank top, and high heels.

''Is that my sweater. ?'' I asked as Susy looked down and nodded

''Sorry, i didn't feel like wearing a dress'' Susy said

''Oh, sorry my brother said he needed me home'' Vicki said as she walked out the door, then two minute's later we heard a tap on the door

Susy opened the door.

''Hello, Miss Lockwood'' Susy said as she looked over Miss Lockwood's outfit was similar to her's

''Hello, Tyler, Mister Lockwood'' Susy said

''Hi. Elena, Jeremy, Susy'' Miss Lockwood said

''Hi'' I said as i saw Tyler checking me out, i internally gagged.

Tyler's P.o.v

We had to go to the stupid Gilbert's house, the only i was happy about was being able to punch Jeremy and make-out with Ella (A/N He totally got Elena's name wrong. Lol)

Jeremy's P.o.v

I looked over and saw Tyler looking down my sister's dress...eww, i thought. Who in the hell would date Elena ? Hell Tyler dosen't even know her name.

Elena's P.o.v

Gag, i thought again. Then i heard the phone ring i nearly ran to get it.

''Hello'' I answered

''Hello, Miss Gilbert'' A voice said

''Who is this, ?'' I said as they hung up

Well, that was weird


	10. Boys, Boys, Boys

Elena's P.o.v

I rolled over in my bed and groaned when i heard my alarm clock going off.

''Elena, get up !'' Margret yelled as she climbed on my bed

''Can i please sleep for 5 more minutes ?'' I asked with a puppy dog pout

''Nope, Aunt Susy said to get up, now'' Margret said as she hopped off my bed

''Fine'' I mumbled as i grabbed my navy blue cardigan, blue jeans, and a red tank top with floral on it.

At School....

''Hey'' Bonnie said as i sat down beside her

''Hey'' I said back

''Look prom is in two month's, i can't wait !'' Bonnie said

''Calm down, i have some new's about you future husband'' I said

''Which one ? Tyler or the new hottie ?'' Bonnie asked

''Tyler'' I said

''Ok, shoot'' She said

''Ok, well Tyler was sort of..hitting on me yesterday'' I said as Bonnie's eyes widened

''That jerk !'' Bonnie said

''At least he's not officialy your boyfriend'' I said

''True'' Bonnie said as she nodded

''Look who is walking into the lunchroom'' Bonnie said as i turned around to look and saw..Damon


	11. Meet Bonnie

Elena's P.o.v

I held up my index finger and waved Damon over.

''Hey'' He said

''Hey'' I replied back

''Elena, aren't you going to indroduce me ?'' Bonnie said

''Oh, yeah. Damon, Bonnie, Bonnie, Damon'' I said pointing to each of them

''Hi, nice to meet you'' Bonnie said

''Yeah. Same here'' Damon said a little rudely

I was looking around the lunchroom for Matt. I didn't see him i saw a bronze-haired beautiful boy instead. He was handsome- not as handsome as Damon but close. He and Damon had the same cheekbones and the same narrow noses...

''Oh, look there's my brother'' Damon said


	12. Dead Girl's Blood

Damon's P.O.V

I could tell by the way Elena was looking at Stefan that she found him attractive, but lets face it, no one can out-hot me, _no one._ I went thruh Stefan's mind...man hes a bore, he was only thinking about Katherine right now, trust be told he is not over the ex-girlfriend from hell, who happily went back to hell in 1864, everytime i looked at Stefan he always picked up Katherine's photo and just gazed at Katherine's beauty, i'll admit she was a beauty-, but there was a beast behind those sky blue eyes, there was the fact that she played both of us, but Stefan forgave her just like that, he was going to leave with her he didn't care about his own brother, _ever._ I was pulled out of my thoughts when i heard Elena's soft voice.

''Alright, well this has been fun but it's class time, bye Bonnie, bye Damon,'' Elena said walking away, leaving me and that Bonnie girl standing alone, then i decided to make a swift exit.

''Well, i would stay and enjoy your company, but i am sorry i have to go,'' I said walking away from the starstruck Bonnie.

Elena's P.O.V

Who was that ?

I can't belive he is Damon's brother.

They do look alot a like though.

STOP ! Elena Gilbert, what the hell are you thinking ? You've given up your games, _remember. _No more playing guys like violins !

''OK, class, time for History,'' Mr, Tanner said walking in and intreruppting my phych rant.

''Mr. Tanner, page 7 makes no sense,'' A girl said, we all 'oohed'. Mr. Tanner has a fit when someone _questions_ him.

''Can't you read ? Page 7 makes the most sense, leave my class,'' Tanner said, i felt bad for the girl, i mean she had no idea what a nut he is to crack.

Later that night:

''Jenna, i'm home,'' I yelled when i walked thruh the door

''Dinners on the table, Caroline and Bonnie called,'' Jenna yelled back

''K, thanks,'' I said as i ate my Spagetti, then went upstairs.

I was bored so i layed on my bed, i looked at the clock and realized it was 11:47, too late to call them now, i thought, tommrow Caroline was supposed to pick me up, but i think i will just walk, well i do owe Caroline something, i wrote her a note:

_**Caroline:**_

_**Hey, **_

_**Sorry i don't want to be rude but, i just feel like walking today, stop by my parents grave, and think about stuff, tell Bonnie i said sorry about not calling her back. **_

_**Best friends, always-**_

_**Elena.**_

I still could not think of anything to do, so i turned on the TV. Not even paying attention to the moving blobs on the screen. Soon after that i fell asleep.

Elena's Dream:

I was running thruh the forest, running over and over until i tripped. And then i heard it.

''Caw'' It was a crow and it was right in my face, staring at me with big black eyes.

''Please ?'' I was saying as it came closer, but this time it was human

''Can't we ?'' I asked

''Never, never again'' The dark voice said

''She wants to be one'' A screeching voice said

''Fine'' The voice said, i felt a sting in my neck the a rein of blood went into the forest floor

''AHHH!'' I screamed

Then i woke up, covered in sweat. At least its not blood, i thought roughly, what brought that on ?


	13. Stolen

Elena's P.O.V

After I shook off that very disturbing dream, I grabbed my stuff and headed for the door.

I walked and walked and walked until my legs couldn't take is anymore, I then did what I said I would do and stop by my parents grave.

_**Dear diary,**_

_**Is my life supposed to be doomed for badness ? I mean is it really, everytime something **__**seems**__** like it's getting 'out of the water', things pile up again and I'm back to drowning. I don't get it, and I don't like it !**_

I threw my diary across the graveyard, and sighed when I couldn't find it.

''Great'' I mumbled as I looked thruh tall grass

''Perfect, just perfect'' I mumbled some more

I looked out of the cornor of my eye and saw the fact that _someone_ walked away with my diary and my messanger bag

''Hey !'' I yelled, they didn't answer. They just turned back to walking away and got inside a car and left.

A/N. So who do you think stole Elena's stuff ?

A. DAMON.

B. STEFAN.

C. TYLER.

answer in review !


	14. It's a Jeremy thing

~Elena~

''Maybe it was Matt.'' Bonnie mumbled as she made me hold her coffee while she put her red cardigon on.

''Why would Matt do that ?'' I asked as I tryed to imagine Matt stealing my diary and purse.

''He is still upset that you..._broke his heart_.'' Bonnie said, dramatically putting her hand's out.

''I didn't want to 'break his heart', but honestley Bonnie, he wouldn't let me go !'' I said

''I know, I know.'' Bonnie said opening her locker and casually throwing her book's in it.

Just as we finished talking about Matt, Bonnie gasped and caught me off guard when she grabbed my arm, tightly.

''Two word's.'' Bonnie said, as I looked at her, nodding for her to finish. ''Tyler. Lockwood,'' Bonnie said, happy for herself that she 'figured it out'

''That's not word's, it's a name. And what would he want with me ?'' I asked, as I thought about it myself

''Your Jeremy's big sister.'' She said, I looked at her in confusion. ''_Jeremy_ being Tyler's punching bag !'' Bonnie exclaimed. I felt my eye's go wide. **Jeremy was bullied ? **_**Is**_** bullied ?** I thought.

''How long has that been going on ?'' I asked, helplessley staring at Bonnie

''What- I thought...I thought you knew, _you_ being his sister and all.'' Bonnie said, she looked confused and freaked that I didn't know about it

''Exactly, I am his sister, that's why he didn't tell me.'' I explained to Bonnie, she still had her eyebrow's raised

''It's a guy thing.'' I said. **Actually, it's a Jerermy thing. **


	15. Group Hug, anyone ?

Elena walked downstairs the next morning and ran into Jeremy.

''Ah, just the person I wanted to talk to.'' Elena said, holding his arm so he wouldn't walk away.

''What ?'' Jeremy snarled, as he pulled his earbuds out.

''Jeremy, why didn't you tell me you are Tyler Lockwood's target ?'' Elena asked, frustarated with her hair, she grabbed a handful and pulled it up as Jeremy put on a hard mask.

''Because it's none of your buisness,'' He said, eager to get out. Elena pulled him back.

''It is, when my brother is getting hurt for no reason.'' Elena said

''Just stay out of it, OK ?'' Jeremy practically yelled, as Elena sighed and slammed the door.

X

That day at school, Elena and Caroline sat at lunch. But of course Caroline didn't eat, explaining that she was 'watching her figure' even though she was as skinny as a stick.

''Ugh, who eat's burgers ? They were once cows, greasy, poor, _defenseless_ cows.'' Caroline said, as Elena rolled her eyes at the dramitic effect Caroline had in her voice

''There better than tofu,'' Elena said, picking at the stuff on her burger. ''I told them no pickles !'' Elena exclaimed, Caroline smiled slightly. Then Bonnie and Matt walked up, and Bonnie nudged Matt.

''Hey, Elena.'' Matt said, shyly

''Matt. Hey,'' Elena said, Caroline waved at them.

Then out of nowhere Elena saw Damon Salvatore stroll in the cafeteria.

''I think an angel just fell from heaven.'' Caroline said, staring at him

''Yeah. He's cool.'' Tyler said coming up behind Matt and giving him a high-five.

''Wait, you know him ?'' Caroline asked

''He's on the team.'' Matt said, referring to the football team

''Wow, I would enjoy the game this friday.'' Caroline said, sipping her drink

''I wonder why,'' Bonnie said

''Obvious.'' Elena said, laughing

''Elena know's him too !'' Bonnie exclaimed remembering meeting him in the hallway.

''You do ?'' Caroline asked, a little dissapointed

''That's not a suprise, Elena's done every guy in school.'' Tyler said, nudgeing Matt.

''I have- to, to go.'' Elena said, running out the lunchroom, crying silently. Bonnie glared at Tyler and followed behind, as Caroline sneered at Tyler:

''What the hell is wrong with you ?'' She yelled, following behind Bonnie, grabbing the purse Elena forgot to pick up.

X

''You know Tyler, he's a big jock, and a jerk. A jocky-jerk.'' Caroline said, as her and Bonnie waited on the other side of the stall, hoping Elena would open the door.

''But he's right, and I'm trying to change- I really am !'' Elena exclaimed, blowing her nose.

''That was Elena. This is Elena _Gilbert_. Sweet and selfless.'' Caroline said as Bonnie nodded. ''Well, maybe not sweet all the time.'' Caroline said, as Bonnie punched her in the arm.

''What she mean's is, you are not a saint, but you are a good person. Which is want everyone want's to be.'' Bonnie said, as they heard the latch unlock, and Elena came out, with a tear-stained face. Elena reached over and they all got into group hug.

''Aww, here let me give you some more eyeliner.'' Caroline said as her and Bonnie helped her fix herself up.


	16. Shop 'Till You Drop, Literally

After Bonnie and Caroline finally got Elena out of the restroom, they strolled back to thier lockers.

''Oh ! I have an idea !'' Caroline said

''Share.'' Both Elena and Bonnie said at the same time. They used to just go along with it, but they learned the hard way, Always. Ask. Before. You. Do. It.

''OK, let's go shopping !'' Caroline said

''OK.'' Bonnie said with a smile

''Uh, no. I don't have any money.'' Elena said, looking down to the floor

''My dad gave me five-thousand dollar's this week, I will buy us stuff.'' Caroline said

''Caroline...'' Elena whined

''Come on, Elena. Live a little.'' Bonnie said

''OK, fine.'' Elena mumbled, as Bonnie and Caroline dragged her along

''Mall, here we come !'' Caroline said as Bonnie and Elena exchanced a look


	17. Bad Company

Bonnie, Caroline, and Elena stepped thruh the Bridgeway Mall which was outside of town and it took two hours to get here. Elena found herself caught up in the cutest outfit in the Aeropastle window, while Bonnie was in the bookstore in the Mythology section and Caroline was inside a new store called: Princess. Elena looked over and saw a girl getting her hair done in the Hair & Beauty store. Elena stared down at her hair in disgust. As usaul it was starightened. So, Elena walked over there and decided to get her hair done, some way.

''Can I get mine curled, please ?'' Elena asked the woman. The woman looked professional, with her glasses on. She looked at Elena's hair and scrunched thruh it. Elena looked in the mirror and saw that she had messed it up when she did that.

''OK. You have great roots, and it would look perfect with your color.'' The woman said, as she motioned for Elena to sit in the chair in front of her. The woman pulled out a curling iron and began.

''What's your name, doll ?'' She asked, as she pulled at her hair.

''Um, I'm Elena. And you are ?'' Elena asked

''Jane Detress. Nice to meet you, Lena.'' She said, Elena noticed that she had a rough accent.

''_Elena_.'' She corrected the woman-Jane. Suddenly the woman dropped her hair and stared blankly into space.

''Hey, hey. Are you all right ?'' Elena said, accidently bumping her arm with hers. Jane caught it and gasped when she let go.

''Terrible thing's will happen to you, child. _Terrible._ Get out while you still can. Get out !'' Jane exclaimed. Elena was about to run out when Jane caught her arm.

''Don't you want your hair done ?'' She asked, as Elena frowned and made up an excuse.

''Um, I had a change of heart.'' She said, running out of there as fast as she could until she ran into someone- Bonnie and Caroline.

''What's wrong ?''

''What's going on, Elena ?''

''This was a bad idea, let's go.'' Elena said, pushing the mall exit doors open.

Elena felt scared. The woman was like a...a phychic ?


	18. Persuasion is All You Need

Elena still couldn't get over her freaky encounter with that woman the other day.. What did she mean something terrible would happen to me ? Just as Elena was getting caught up in her thoughts, the doorbell rang. Elena opened the door to find Damon Salvatore was on her porch.

''Damon, what are you doing here ? How do you know where I live ?'' I asked

''Well, I asked Bonnie...'' He said, trailing off. as Elena mumbled ''Bonnie,'' with a glare.

''Don't blame her...I persuaded her to tell me. And I stopped by because I thought you might want this-'' He held out a green diary. ''-back.''

''Oh, thank you. I had no idea it had fallen out.'' Elena mumbled

''Don't mention it.'' He said. As they got lost into each others eyes, Damon was the first to break the gaze.

''Are you doing anything tonight ?'' He asked

''Oh, um, actually I am meeting up with Caroline and Matt at the grill.'' I said. As an idea processed thruh her. ''Would you like to come ?'' She asked.

''Well, I don't mean to intrude or anything.'' He said.

''No, it won't be a problem, I assure you.'' Elena explained

''Great, see you then.'' he said as he walked away from the porch.


	19. Stefan

After Elena put on her lavender earrings and her black dress, she walked out the door. She met Damon outside of the grill.

''Hey,'' Elena greeted with a smile.

''Hey,'' Damon said.

''You ready?'' Elena asked, as she walked toward's the door of the grill.

''Yeah,'' He said simply.

After a minute of searching Elena found a blonde head sitting alone in a booth. Elena snuck up behind her and gave her a hug, Caroline looked startled.

''Oh, my gosh! Elena, never do that again.'' Caroline said, as she laughed. Caroline's eyes trailed over to a tall man standing next to Elena.

''Caroline, you know Damon right?'' Elena asked.

''Oh, totally. Hey Damon.'' Caroline said, flirting hopelessly.

''I hope you don't mind, but I brought a date as well.'' Caroline said.

''Oh, no that's fine,'' Elena said. ''Oh, and me and Damon aren't on a date.'' Elena said, blushing.

Elena looked up when a boy came to the table and sat down next to Caroline, draping an arm around her.

''Hello,'' He said. ''I'm Stefan.'' He said, as he greeted Elena. Elena couldn't help but notice how Damon stared at Stefan as if he was a demon.

''Hi, I'm Elena. Nice to meet you.'' Elena said.

''You,'' Damon muttered.

''You,'' Stefan muttered back, seeming just as shocked as Damon was.

''You two know each other?'' Elena asked.

''Of course, I know my own brother.'' Stefan said. Both Caroline and Elena's jaws dropped.


End file.
